


AkaMido Price To Pay

by Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bets, Bondage and Discipline, But we all knew that, Graphic Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Punishment, aomine's a little shit, but Kuroko helps out in the end, first sex then dating, hardcore yaoi, mentions of murahimu, mentions of shower sex, midorima's a bottom slut, piss holding contest, slightly hinted at aokaga, so is Kuroko, uke!Midorima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki/pseuds/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1st one to piss looses. Aomine is an ass (always) and teases Midorima by pressing his foot against Midorima's stomach/bladder and watching his face twist and him whimper. Murasakibara enters, clueless and asks why Midorima looks like he's in pain. Aomine tells Atsushi that Midorima has a tummy ache and Murasakibara starts to rub his stomach out of sympathy. Pressure = Midorima's loss. Aomine laughs until Kuro/Kise comes to tickle him for being an ass, and making it a tie. Then, Akashi comes in and punishes them both for pissing on his rug. </p><p>This was how it started out but I moved a few things around. Though, I have to say, it was fun writing this. Granted, I'm not a huge fan of Akashi but I'm a huge fan of a bottom slut named Midorima. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and comments are appreciated! ~ Aisara</p>
            </blockquote>





	AkaMido Price To Pay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pissmidorima (klancepromoter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancepromoter/gifts).



**Gulp, gulp, gulp.**  
_**Clink.**_

      That made four glasses of water each. Midorima sighed as he tried to figure out why he was in this situation. Aomine sat next to him on the couch, signature smirk present on his lips. He sighed again as he looked over at the kitchen and saw Murasakibara searching for something. What, he didn't know and frankly, he didn't care either. The purplette was ALWAYS hungry and searching for something to eat. He sighed a third time before he looked over at Kuroko and Kise talking on the other couch. Kise was overenthusicastic, as usual, and Kuroko was silently listening to Kise, not really reacting to his hyperness. As usual. Midorima sighed for the fourth time before Murasakibara came out of the kitchen, holding a container that he knew Akashi let him have. He walked over to the chair and began to eat before Aomine turned to Midorima and whispered, "Let have a piss holding contest."

      Midorima's face went red at that. He looked at Aomine and saw that his smirk had wider. He cursed Aomine in his head before he asked, "Why?" Aomine sighed before he leaned back. "Why not? It will get you-" Aomine started to say before Midorima slammed his hand over the bluette's mouth. Now, he regretted telling Aomine his secret. He could hear Aomine laughing behind his hand and that just intensified his blush. He knew every other GoM member, except Akashi cause he was not present in the room, was looking over at the two of them. Though, they were all used to Aomine's teasing. So, they brushed it off as nothing before Midorima let go of Aomine's mouth.

      "I told you, to keep that a secret, nanodayo." Midorima said before Aomine shrugged. "Sorry, sorry. Forgot that tsundere's like you don't share that type of stuff." He said and Midorima felt a vein pop at that. "Shut up, nanodayo." Midorima shot back and Aomine sighed before he put his arm around Midorima like he did when he was going to face Kagami the first time.

      "But I'm serious. Let's do it." He said and Midorima blushed all over again. "I'm not pissing myself for your benefit, Aomine." Midorima said and Aomine sighed. "Who said it was for my benefit?" He asked and Midorima blushed brighter. "I-I'm not doing it for pl-pleasure here, either." Midorima told him and Aomine raised his eyebrow. "Oh really? So your telling me that you don't want Akashi to degrade you for pissing yourself and then clean you up afterwards. Then, have steamy, hot-" Aomine started to say as Midorima bit his lip, trying to hide his pleasure from that imagine, before he shouted, "STOP!" making the others stop what they're doing and look over at him.

      "Are you alright Midorimacchi?" Kise asked and Murasakibara titled his head to the side as if to ask the same thing. "I-I'm fine, nanodayo." Midorima answered and Kuroko shook his head. Midorima felt another vein pop at the light bluette's over-analysis before he nodded, forcing down a body-defying blush. "I'm fine. Just go back to what you were doing, nanodayo." He said and the others looked at him for a few more seconds before they all went back to their previous activites. Midorima sighed in relief before Aomine put his hand over Midorima's bladder.

      The greenette tensed before Aomine smirked. "You're a pervert, Midorima. You say you don't want to piss for pleasure but...your so full. Is that all piss?" He purred in all-too-sexy voice. Midorima hissed in pleasure as Aomine added a bit of pressure to his full bladder. "O-Of course it's all piss. You're the one who made me drink four glasses of water!" Midorima hissed back before Aomine smirked. "And I did the same to make it even. That was our deal, remember?" Aomine said and Midorima refused to admit it but that was the deal.

      "Alright then, there's no worry, right?" Aomine asked as he switched his position so that he had his back against the left arm of the couch and his feet were on Midorima's lap. Midorima wanted to push them off but he feared that if he made one wrong movement, he'd piss everywhere. Sure, it would feel good and damn, it would make him as hard as a rock, but he didn't want his team members seeing him like that. Especially Akashi, of all of them since it WAS Akashi's house they were in. Midorima swallowed nervously as he felt his bladder begin to ache.

      "So, are we doing it or not?" Aomine asked and Midorima blushed and denied it instantly. "No Aomine, now let it go, nandayo!" He said and Aomine smirked, as if he wasn't giving in. "Alright fine, I'll make a bet with you. If you win, I'll call up Tiger and tell him to come over here. Then, I'll suck his cock in front of everyone here. Though, if I win, you have to do it to Akashi." Aomine said and Midorima's face was as red as Taiga's hair before he nearly shoved Aomine head-first into the coffee table.

      "You have NO shame whatsoever and it DISGUSTS me, nanodayo!" He said and Aomine shrugged. "Fine, you name your wager if you don't like my choice for you." Aomine said, that smirk still there, before Midorima felt a vein pop. "I'm NOT doing it so I'm not betting with you Aomine, nanodayo!" Midorima shot back and Aomine shrugged. "Oh really? I think that tent in your pants says otherwise, liar. You know you want Akashi to say, "Shintarou...get on your knees and suck my cock." with that odering tone of his." Aomine said and Midorima cursed in his mind as he imagined that very scene. He felt himself get harder as he imagined that, making Aomine laugh.

      "My point exactly." He says to no one in particular before Midorima had, had enough. "Fine! I'll do it but if I win, you have to get fucked on this floor, right here, by Kagami, nanodayo!" Midorima says and Aomine's smirk went away quick. "You..." Aomine glares and Midorima smirks. "Well, I guess you'd better hope you win or your ass is Kagami's." He said and Aomine gave his signature challenging smirk. "Fine. I accept your challenge. Let's go." Aomine said as he held his hand out. "Fine. May the best one, stop an inevitable flood." Midorima added as he held out his hand. They shook hands on it before the others turned to watch them.

      "Hey Kise." Aomine said and the blonde smiled. "Yes, Aominecchi?" He asked and Aomine smirked. "Wasn't it supposed to rain today or is that tomorrow?" He asked and Midorima shivered. "I think it's supposed to rain tomorrow Aominecchi. At least, that's what the weather said. They said it was a 60 percent chance for precipitation." Kise answered and Midorima shivered again as his bladder reacted to the two of them talking about water.

     "Oi, Murasakibara." Midorima said and the purplette looked up from his snacks. "Nani Midochin?" He asked in the monotone voice he always uses. "Tell the story about you and Himuro." Midorima said and Murasakibara gave him a confused look. "Which one, Midochin?" He asked and Midorima sighed. "The one you told us last night when we were playing truth or dare with Iwasaki." He said and Aomine shivered at the mention of her name.

      "Oh, the one where Murochin and I had shower sex?" He asked and Midorima nodded while Aomine shivered. "Yes, that one." Midorima propts and Murasakibara nods. "Don't know why Midochin wants to hear that story but alright. Murochin had just gotten home from work and Murochin had sweat glistening on his body. I couldn't keep my eyes off him, Murochin looked so delicious. And then, without another minute wasted, I grabbed Murochin and we went into the bathroom. Murochin's lips met mine as his body grinded against mine in perfect harmony. Then, our clothes were coming off and the shower began to drip with water...and Minechin, are you alright?" Murasakibara told before he noticed Aomine shivering.

      "I'm fine, Murasakibara. Continue..." He said and Murasakibara shrugged before he began again. "So, once the shower was warm, both of us, stark and wonderfully naked, stepped into the shower. The water cascaded over us as we grinded needily, as if we were sex deprived. This continued for a bit before..." Murasakibara kept going as Aomine put one hand over his swollen bladder before putting his foot on Midorima's bladder.

      Instantly, the greenette groaned as Aomine pressed hard into it, as if trying to make him loose. "that's cheating, Aomine!" Midorima whispered harshly, as if to not alert the others, before Aomine just smirked and pushed harder. Of course, making Midorima groan.

      "A-Ah!" He groaned before Murasakibara looked at him. "Yeah. He groaned just like that when I did it, Midochin. How did you know?" He asked and Midorima blushed. Everyone's eyes were on him now and this was NOT what he wanted. He swallowed nervously, making the pain intensify, before he pushed up his glasses and said, "I've heard this story before."

      "Right. I forgot that you were there when Aisachin dared me that." Murasakibara said before he turned back to the others. Midorima sighed but acted as if he was still listening, as he tried to push Aomine's foot off of his bladder, but all that did was make Aomine push harder. "Get that off me before I call this off." Midorima said and Aomine smirked. "You like it, you slut." Aomine said and Midorima forced back a groan. Yes, the prideful, very logical, and socially awkward, ace of Shuutoku High school, LOVED being talked down to. Which also happens to be one of the reasons he likes Akashi.

      Akashi has pure dominating power that only Midorima DREAMS about. He would never admit it to Akashi's face of course but every time he saw the redheaded captain of Rakuzan, he wanted nothing more than for him to grab him by the hair, force his face into the pillows, and fuck him into oblivion. He wanted to be treated like he was nothing better than a filthy whore who was sent to keep Akashi company for the night. If Akashi wanted him to be chained to the bed while he sucked his cock, he wouldn't complain. If Akashi wanted him to slam him against a wall face first, and fuck him against the wall rougly, he would scream in joy. If he wanted Midorima to hold onto him and piss as much as he could, Midorima would enjoy it. And especially if Akashi put him in diapers and made him call him, "daddy" afterwards. He would have no complaints. He would do ANYTHING to, for, and with Akashi. Granted, it was almost an obession. ALMOST...

      Though, thinking about that, really didn't help the situation at hand. All he thought about was instead of it being Aomine's foot, he imagined it was Akashi's. He could almost hear Akashi saying, "If you piss on my floor Shintarou, I'm making you clean it up with tongue..." making the greenette shiver, intensifying his need. Aomine couldn't exactly read Midorima's mind, but by the way he was shivering and reacting to Aomine's foot, he could tell his need was getting to the unbearable about-to-flood, level. Aomine smirked hard as he pushed harder making, him fall onto the floor, on his stomach. THAT, was the final straw. Midorima had lost all control and piss began to gush out of his body. Midorima groaned loudly from the feeling, almost wanting to say Akashi's name, before he woke from euphoria only to see his former teammates staring at him, wide-eyed.

      Instantly, Midorima felt guilt, embarrassement and, to top it off, anger. He sat up and glared at Aomine before Aomine blushed sheepishly. Kise swallowed nervously before he said, "You know, if you had to go that bad Midorimacchi..." Kise started to say before Midorima cut him off. "Shut up Kise, you're not helping." Midorima said as the piss now started to feel cold as his uniform pants stuck to his legs like glue. He shifted sheepishly before he heard laughter from behind him on the couch.

      "What the..." He asked before he saw Kuroko tickling Aomine's sides and Aomine laughing widely while holding his bladder. "H-Hey Tetsu... st-stop it! I-I'm gonna piss!" Aomine laughed while Kuroko kept at it, the same expressionless look on his face. "Kurochin, you're being evil. Let Minechin go to the bathroom." Murasakibara said and Aomine almost had a hint of hopefulness before Kuroko shook his head. "Aomine-kun cheated in their bet and now he has to be punished." He said as he started tickling his armpits, Aomine's weak spot.

      Aomine howled louder, his control slipping, before Kise walked over to him. "I'll help too Kurokocchi!" He said and Kuroko nodded before Aomine tried to push Kise away. "N-No! Go away -haah, ahahah - Kise!" He said in between laughter but that didn't stop the blonde. He sat on his thighs, as if to hold him in place, as he tickled the other armpit and side. Aomine couldn't hold back his laughter anymore before Murasakibara got up and walked over behind the couch. Then, before Aomine could respond, Kuroko and Kise moved out of the way, before Aomine was shoved to the floor. He cursed as the jolt, made him to, piss himself. Aomine groaned from the feeling before Midorima looked at him triumphantly before they heard the voice they didn't want to hear saying, "You two...are going to be severely punished for pissing on my floors like that..."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

      "So, tell me again, why I'm here?" Kagami asked as he looked at Aomine who was currently being forced to clean Akashi's toilet with nothing but a toothbrush and dirty water. "To humiliate him." Akashi said in one word and Kagami wanted to retort but thought better as he watched Aomine's ass jiggle as he scrubbed. Aomine wondered when the last time this toilet was even used, before Kagami pulled out his phone and started to record it. After all, there was a certain someone who was gonna laugh their ass off watching it later...

      Though, Midorima had his hands handcuffed to Akashi's headboard with a red, swore, raw ass from so many whip marks, just waiting for Akashi to come back into the room. Once he did, Midorima nearly found himself panting. "You're not supposed to enjoy this, Shintarou." Akashi reminded him as he picked up the whip once more. Midorima bit his lip to not groan as Akashi stuck the whip across his back this time. The greenette automatically arched and groaned. Akashi, satisified with this reaction, repeated the action several times, until his back was as cherry red as his hair. Midorima panted as he nearly creamed on spot. Though, Akashi wasn't done yet, no. He threw the whip across the room before unzipping his pants, making Midorima gasp.

      "You're going to take it all, Shintarou and I expect you to be mute. If not, you will recieve more pain than you can stand." He said and Midorima whimpered in reply as Akashi threw off his pants and boxers before positioning himself over Midorima's ass. Midorima held his breath, as if to not make any noise, before Akashi pushed all six inches of himself inside Midorima's tight entrance.

      The greenette nearly creamed a second time as he bit his lip so hard, he drew blood. "That's much better." Akashi said as he pulled back out only to thrust in harder, deeper. As if to drive Midorima to the brink of insanity. Though, the greenette, wasn't complaining. He was loving how rough Akashi was treating him. He couldn't describe how he was currently feeling in words. He loved it too much, he wanted to scream and beg for Akashi to do more. Though, Akashi already knew that.

      Akashi knew all along that Midorima wanted to be fucked like a slut. He knew that Midorima would do ANYTHING if he only wanted him to. And this, was the perfect chance. Though, there was no denying that Akashi didn't like it either. He always thought that Midorima was hot and he too, wanted to fuck Midorima into oblivion. Sure, he never voiced that thought, but just the thought of having Midorima Shintarou writhing under him like a horny little bitch, repeatedly saying his name while being pounded into, made Akashi rock hard. Sure, Akashi wasn't the type to masturbate, even the thought of doing so disgusted him, but every time he thought about the things he would do to Midorima, he couldn't resist. Now, he had Midorima right where he wanted. And you damn well better believe that he wasn't going to let this moment go to waste.

      Akashi kept thrusting into Midorima roughly, loving how tighter Midorima got as he did so, before Midorima finally creamed all over Akashi's sheets. Akashi glared at that before he undid the cuffs and slammed him onto his back. Midorima didn't even get a chance to breathe before Akashi was back inside, hitting Midorima's sweet spot as rough as he was before. It didn't take long to get Midorima hard again and Midorima was seeing stars. His dream of so long was finally coming true and this was no longer something he had to witness behind closed eyes. Now, he could watch Akashi fuck him and he was loving every second. This went on for a while, just Akashi relentlessly pouding into Midorima before Akashi's lips met Midorima's and Midorima groaned. Akashi gave a tug to his hair, as if to shut him up, but that just made Midorima groan more. Sighing into the greenette's mouth, he gave up in trying to make him silent.

      Akashi slipped his tonuge into Midorima's mouth and the two began to make out so much that Akashi finally began to feel his orgasm catch up with him. He shivered and twitched as he felt his peak coming. He pulled back and panted as he continued pounding, as if to race his orgasm, before he shot his load deep into the greenette's ass, triggering Midorima's second orgasm, which was more intense than the first.

      Akashi panted and so did Midorima before Akashi pulled out and semen immediately began coming out the greenette's ass. "I-I love you. I love Akashi." Midorima panted as his eyes became heavy with sleep. "Baka, I know that. You made it so obvious." He said before he heard soft snoring to see that Midorima was, in fact, passed out. Akashi sighed before he laid next to him. "I love you too." Akashi whispered as he kissed Midorima on the forehead before nuzzling next to the warmth and covering both of them with his blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! It almost feels refreshing to finish this story and post it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
